dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Maron
Maron not in the future The woman in the future who looks like Maron, has brown eyes. Maron has blue eyes. This confirms the woman is not Maron. :) You should change the topic to the woman in Trunk's future, instead of Maron not in the future. And please sign your post. 20:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Just out of sheer boredom anyone else notice Maron is one letter different from Moron? makes sense when you think about it --Silver Sinspawn 04:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah it does actually Maron picture Okay, last night, V.1 added in a picture of Maron completely nude besides her goggles. This morning, I learned that this was actually a legitimate picture (meaning, it actually did come from the series and was not photoshopped) from his cousin, Captain Jim Logan. This was apparently from an Irish dub of the series. As much as I really don't wish for it to happen, we may have to add it in due to this being a Wiki, where we have to post facts. Because of this, we need a discussion in regards to whether this should be added in. Here's the pic in case you're wondering (Although it will show up as a red link temporarily because V.1 deleted it. I requested for him to reupload the pic so the mods can see it and, with the facts presented, decide whether it is okay). (bathing suit was digitally removed, rendering her nude)]] Weedle McHairybug 15:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nudity is not allowed on the site due to its all ages nature. Also, the image was clearly fake. No dub would take an image and make it more obscene. 17:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. Good to know. I figured it was not all right, and I did remove it, but Captain Jim Logan claimed that the image was real. You can read about it here: User talk:Weedle McHairybug#V.1. Although I thought the point of the mature content tags was to prevent people below the maturity age to look at the pics. I mean, there were pics with Ran Fuan taking a bath as well as Bulma exposing her breasts to Roshi to get Yamcha to win against the fighter, her (unknowingly) flashing Roshi, and all that that were allowed on the site specifically because of those tags. Weedle McHairybug 18:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Was Maron killed in the Buu Saga? 17:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Word of Good The Trivia says that "Akira Toriyama stated, however, (Krillin) did not name Marron after his old flame", which is a trope "Word of God", but those sould/need solid backing. Could we get a refrence for this, so that its just not some Inter net rumour.Mpheyse 21:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed that a reference would be good, but I just wanted to mention that wikia sites each have their own Manual of Style for what sources can be used, rather than this "tropes" site. 22:53, May 10, 2012 (UTC)